


松鼠丁丁的圣诞节

by blackkuangkuang



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：麋鹿！Sam X 松鼠！Dean；圣诞老人！Jared X 圣诞老人！Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	松鼠丁丁的圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> * 虽然圣诞老人没有明确说一定是个老爷爷，不过反正Dean松鼠觉得他是一个老爷爷。
> 
>  
> 
> ** 有一些关于圣诞老人的莫名其妙的设定。
> 
>  
> 
> *** OOC是我的错。
> 
>  
> 
> **** 好像变成了童话故事。
> 
>  
> 
> ***** 写个圣诞来应景。虽然我都没接近过圣诞节。

　　Dean在睡梦中有点难受地蹬了蹬自己的右腿，尽管现在离他往常起床的时间还很遥远，因为通常他总是很乐意并且尽可能把自己的睡眠时间延长哪怕是一秒钟。要知道，作为一只松鼠，在一个寒冷的冬天，除了靠在自己的麋鹿大毯子上美美地睡上一觉之外，Dean也没有什么其他事情好做。是的，靠在他那温暖的，厚实的，带着熟悉味道的，麋！鹿！大！毯！子！

　　Dean终于意识到问题在哪儿了！他的麋鹿大毯子不见了！！！！哦，上帝！Dean跳了起来，本来就已经很圆的眼睛——你知道松鼠的眼睛有多圆——这下睁得更圆了。那张对于松鼠来说实在过于巨大的床上，现在只有他一个人，Sam，对，Sam，他的弟弟——往常总是一个人要霸占一整张床9/10的巨大麋鹿——并不在床上。

　　“Sammy！”Dean喊着从床上跳了下来，这床是他身高的好几倍高（为了照顾他那个身高异于常人的弟弟），但是Dean是只敏捷的松鼠，很可能是整个双皮奶森林里最敏捷的松鼠，对Dean而言，从高自己身高好几倍的地方跳下简直是婴儿时期就已经掌握的技能。他还从更高的地方跳下来过，比如他弟弟的大角上，比如家门口那棵大树上。

　　厨房，Sam不在里面；浴室，Sam不在里面；院子，Sam不在里面；阁楼，Sam不在里面——当然不在，自从Sam被阁楼楼梯卡住过以后，他就再也不靠近那里。

　　哪儿都没有Sam，Dean简直要疯了，他愤怒地不停地用自己毛茸茸的大尾巴拍打着卧室的地面。Sam不可能是离家出走，因为昨天他们并没有吵架，Dean还记得在他沉沉睡去之前都能感觉到Sam有一下没一下地舔着自己的大尾巴——因为不这样舔着Dean的尾巴，Sam，他弟弟就会睡不着觉！而且通常，Sam在离家出走的时候，总是会带上自己喜欢的东西，而现在Dean被留了下来，你看，这样就可以完全排除Sam离家出走的可能性，Dean分析着，像一名真正的侦探一样在屋子里来回走动。Dean发现了线索，看来对一名侦探来讲，走动真是一个必备技能。线索就在床边的矮凳上，那里有一大张白色的东西，看起来一点都不像是留言条，它像是每天清晨就会送达的双皮奶森林日报。

　　不过这就是一张留言条，他弟弟Sam留给他的。Sam的大蹄子导致每次他写东西的时候，用掉的纸张都是Dean的四五倍，而且明显Sam还是兄弟两个中比较爱记录东西的那个！Dean激动地扑了上去，留言条上写着什么，“好好吃早饭？哦，Sammygirl！”Dean念叨着，辨别着不同方向的蹄印所传递的信息，“工作？”

　　工作！对了，昨天Sam说了什么，他得到了成年以后，人生当中的第一份（也很可能是唯一一份）工作。

　　该死的！他弟弟是一只麋鹿！工作是要成为一只圣诞麋鹿！瞧瞧，一年只要工作一天，就可以获得一年份的足够养活他自己，他爱人，他孩子的食物。多么好的工作，听起来。

　　可是圣诞节那天，他弟弟要一整天！24个小时！都拉着一拖车各种各样乱七八糟的东西，从森林的这头跑到那头，再从那头跑到这头，更不用说，还有个体重超标穿着奇怪衣服的老头子拿着鞭子在后头抽他。

　　他们并不需要更多的食物，双皮奶森林是一片相当富饶的地方，他们在夏天和秋天收集的食物足够他们吃到来年。更何况他们只需要准备两人份的食物，而不是三人份。因为他们家只有一只成年松鼠和一只成年麋鹿，并没有，并没有另外一只小松鼠或者是小麋鹿什么的……

　　总之就是，他的弟弟并不需要为了更多的食物离开温暖的家，去做那份如此恐怖的工作！

　　哦，该死，都是我的错！Dean拽过围巾，那是他们的妹妹Jo用Sam夏天退下的长毛织的，很温暖，而且有Sam的味道。戴好围巾，Dean飞快地冲出屋子，他得立刻找到Sam，绝对不能让Sam跟那个奇怪的虐待动物的老头子签订契约，要知道魔法动物的契约通常都是永久的。

 

　　被积雪覆盖的森林可不利于像松鼠这样的小动物出行，当Dean赶到圣诞小屋的时候，他简直累地喘不上气，尾巴和围巾也湿漉漉的。

　　可是尽管Dean用尽了全力，却还是来不及了。Sam站在雪地里，身上已经套好鞍具。

　　“Sammy！”Dean喊着朝Sam跑了过去，身后的雪地上留下一条笔直指向Sam的痕迹。

　　“出了什么事？！Dean？！”说实话Sam有点被吓到了，现在可不是他哥哥应该出现的时间，这个时候的Dean毫无疑问应该待在家里温暖的大床上，而不是像现在这样直直地朝自己飞奔过来。Sam发誓他在Dean的眼中看见了一丝绝望还有就快要溢出眼眶的泪水。Sam低下头，像往常一样用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭他哥哥的脸。

　　“你签订契约了？！”Dean用他的爪子挠着Sam的鼻子，声音有点颤抖，“你跟那个该死的！虐待动物的！穿着奇怪衣服的！圣诞……”

　　“Sam，准备好了吗？”Dean的话被打断了，他扭头转向声音传来的方向。哦，上帝！他看到了什么，那成堆的，小山一样的礼物！他弟弟要拖着这些该死的，山一样的东西在寒冷的野外跑一整天！

　　那个该死的！虐待动物的！穿着奇怪衣服的！Dean忍不住又开始在心中咒骂起来，那个该死的老……

　　就在刚才声音传出的方向出现了一个人，他穿着合身长裤，红色；修身夹克，红色；靴子，红色！很明显，这就是那个跟他弟弟签订了契约的该死的圣诞老人！

　　“为什么会签订契约！”Dean的爪子挠了一下空气——因为Sam已经抬起了头，所以Dean没法挠到他的鼻子——“他甚至不是个老人！”Dean咆哮着，对着他的弟弟。

 

　　“你好，小家伙！”穿着一身红色的高大的男人走到Dean的面前，蹲了下来。

　　这个人露出了一个腼腆的微笑，月光让他长长的睫毛在脸上留下了神秘而又温柔的阴影。

　　“我不是小家伙！”Dean挡在男人和Sam之间，他现在很生气，尽管跟他说话的男人既温柔又美丽，可是Dean还是气的尾巴都涨大了一圈，“你不该和我弟弟签订契约！你甚至不是一个圣诞老人！”Dean特别在老人这个词上加了重音。

　　“我当然是。”男人不好意思地摸摸了自己下巴，“当然，如果你不想那么叫我，你可以叫我Jensen。”说着，Jensen在自己的大口袋里找了找，翻出了个东西递给Dean。

　　那是个糖果，Dean捧着这个小小的惊喜。他可以闻到从包装里飘散出来的松子香味，这真是个难以让人抗拒的诱惑。

　　“我可不会因为一个糖果而屈服！”Dean把糖果递了回去，尽管现在他满鼻子都是那该死的诱人的糖果香气，“你不能跟Sam签订契约，他才刚刚成年。而且，Jensen，你准备了太多礼物！这些东西够送给整个双皮奶森林的孩子。再加上你搭档准备的礼物，你难道打算每个孩子都给双份吗？这不是正确地教育小孩子的方式。”

　　“Dean……”Sam无奈地叹了口气，“我在半年之前就已经成年了。”

　　“闭嘴！你这个笨蛋！他会让你拖着这山一样多的东西跑一个晚上，还会拿鞭子抽你！”Dean简直想拿糖果砸他笨蛋弟弟的大脑袋。

　　“嘿，嘿，冷静，小家伙。”Jensen拍了拍Dean的脑袋，“我从来没想过要拿鞭子抽Sam，而且我保证每个孩子都只会得到一份礼物，好吗？”

　　“可是你准备了这么多礼物！”Dean怀疑地盯着Jensen，哦，该死，那绿眼睛仿佛就是夏天双皮奶森林的颜色，温暖真诚，再多看一眼，Dean觉得自己都要相信他了，“这些可不是一人一份该有的分量。我知道，你还有个搭档！”

　　“关于那些礼物，我很抱歉。Jared，我的搭档，他现在暂时还没有办法跟我一起给孩子们派送礼物，所以……”说起这个，Jensen显得沮丧起来。

　　“礼物并不重，你看，Dean。”Sam明白Dean的担心，从小到大，Dean总是格外注意着Sam的一切，这说起来真是让人有些害羞。

　　Sam带着那堆小山似的礼物，轻松地绕着圣诞小屋跑了一圈，“这些对我来说不算什么，Dean。”

　　他当然知道自己的弟弟有多强壮，“现在可不是礼物到底有多重的事儿！作为一个男子汉，Jensen你的搭档该完成他自己的工作，而不是让你一个人在圣诞节的晚上跑遍整座森林！他该跟你一起。”

 

　　没有人能阻止一只敏捷勇敢的小松鼠去他想去的地方，Dean轻快地越过Sam，推开圣诞小屋的窗户跳了进去。Dean可不会傻到想从那扇笨重的大门进去，跳上窗台对他而言是轻而易举的事情。

　　屋子里的两张床，一个干净整洁，一个隆起了一个小山包，要找到Jared一点都不难。

　　“伙计！该起床干活儿了！”Dean跳上那个隆起的小山包，猜测着到底哪边才是头部的位置。

　　Dean的话引发了一场小小的地震，那个小山包动了起来，然后它的一角被掀开了。

　　钻出来的脑袋上顶着一团乱糟糟的头发——有着跟Sam一样的毛色。不过现在可不是关心这个的时候，这个人看起来糟糕透了，脸上的表情仿佛是置身于世界末日。

　　Dean有点尴尬，他不知道，或许Jared是生病了什么的才不能工作。“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”

　　“我不能去工作。”浓重的鼻音，Dean打赌这个大家伙刚刚肯定是在被子里哭过，“我不能跟Jensen一起去，我没有可以帮我运送礼物的圣诞麋鹿。我不该那么心急，听说Jensen在这里，毕业以后就马上到这儿来，什么准备都没有。这整个森林只有Sam一只成年麋鹿。”

　　并不是只有Sam一只成年麋鹿——Dean不忍心打击这个可怜的大家伙——事实是整个双皮奶森林就只有Sam一只麋鹿。

　　“或许我应该像Jensen一样先当几年助手，等到Sam有了小Sam之后，我就能跟小Sam签订契约。”这个叫Jared的家伙显然是已经沉浸到自己的世界之中，完全无视了站在小山包至高点上的那只松鼠浑身的毛都炸了起来。

　　“喂，大家伙！”Dean跳了上去，把Jared乱糟糟的头发弄得更乱，“可不会有什么小Sam。”

　　Jared每根具有独立人格的头发都在发出抗议，于是他不得不把在他头上作乱的小家伙抓了下来，被固定在Jared手心里的Dean只露出了个脑袋——这家伙的手掌实在是太大了——脸颊生气的鼓胀着好像刚刚偷吃了5个松仁糖果那样。

　　“不会有什么小Sam！”Dean用力地又重复了一遍，“所以你最好快点找个什么东西来帮你完成你的工作，或者永远做个助手。你可没有太多时间考虑，圣诞管理局说不定会在明年就给Jensen安排一个新搭档。所有人都知道，圣诞老人得跟他的搭档和魔法动物一起工作！”

　　Jared听完这些，看起来更加的沮丧。

 

　　“我看见门口停着一个超酷的家伙，黑色的，那是你的吗？”Dean从Jared的手心跳了下来，跳上床边的窗台。“它装得下很多礼物，不是吗？”

　　67年的Impala，那是Jared的车，正如这个小家伙说的，这是个超酷的家伙，但它不是动物，它不能签订契约。“它可签订不了契约，小家伙。我得先拥有签订契约的魔法动物，才能开始工作，这是规定。”

　　“他可以帮你运送礼物不是吗？”Dean用尾巴指了指窗外的Impala，“然后，签订契约的魔法动物。”Dean又用小爪子指了指自己，“最后，工作！”Dean跳回Jared的掌心，在上面蹦了蹦。“简直完美，伙计！”

　　“哦，不行，你太小了，大一点的礼物就能把你压扁。”Jared摇着头。

　　“但是不会压扁你，大个子！相信我，跟我签订契约会是一个非常棒的主意！”Dean骄傲的抬了抬下巴，“我敢说没有人比我还了解双皮奶森林，包括Sam。”

　　“我会是最棒的向导！这样你就可以省下很多时间，跟你喜欢的Jensen一起做点别的事情。”而这样他就能跟Sam一起工作，Dean可不想在寒冷的冬天长时间待在没有Sam的地方。

　　他们还可以早点回家（Dean说自己是双皮奶森林最棒的向导这可不是谎言。），坐在温暖的壁炉边分享Sam准备好的派，他或许可以，不，他想亲亲Sam的鼻子，或者是那双总是伴随着光线变换色彩的眼眸，又或者是Sam那巨大的鹿角。然后Sam会用他那粗糙的舌头帮Dean梳理毛发，尽管每次都会把Dean弄得湿哒哒的，但是这感觉很棒，不得不说，Dean爱死Sam帮他梳理毛发了。

　　Dean认真思考着工作结束后的安排，根本没有注意到点着头同意签订契约的大个子两只耳朵都像烧着了一样染上了红色，谁知道他想到要跟Jensen一起干些什么，Dean可一点都不了解这些人类。

 

　　契约签订仪式花了他们不少时间，不过Jensen和Jared并不感到困扰，他们拥有最棒的魔法动物，尽管其中一个并不是麋鹿。哦，可是谁管他呢，可没有规定说圣诞老人只能跟麋鹿签订契约。

　　Dean裹着他那条小小的围巾坐在Sam的鹿角上，指挥着前进的方向，Sam对他哥哥的指引从来没有任何的犹豫或是怀疑，他们在洒满星辰的夜空中飞驰，后面还跟着个黑色的，酷极了的大家伙。

　　他们送完所有礼物的时候，月亮还没有落下。Sam低下头，方便他的哥哥从他的角上跳下来。Dean顺着鹿角滑到地面上，Sam亲昵地用鼻子磨蹭着Dean的脸。

　　“我觉得我现在能躺在雪地上马上睡着，Sammy。”Dean回过头亲了亲弟弟的鼻子。

　　Sam只能无奈地咬着裹在Dean身上的围巾把Dean提了起来，他可不能让他哥哥真的躺在雪地上。

　　“嘿，Sam你可不能这样带着Dean回去，你跑得太快，这样Dean会感冒的。”Jared拍了拍Sam，帮助Jensen把Sam身上的鞍具卸了下来，然后他脱下自己的手套，“你可以把Dean放在这个里面。”

　　Jared把手套挂在Sam的脖子上，把Dean放了进去，另一边Jensen放上了满满一手套糖果，还有两个愿望种子——这是Sam和Dean辛劳一天的报酬。

 

　　他们在圣诞小屋前互相告别。

　　目送着他们的伙伴离开，Jared不知道Dean会对愿望种子许下什么愿望，说起来，他对松鼠可是一点都不了解。

　　不过他想，现在他或许可以邀请Jensen在温暖的壁炉边一起分享他早上就做好的派，喝点蛋奶酒看看球赛什么的，这真的是个不错的主意，不是吗？


End file.
